


When He sees me

by CrimsonkillerMona



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Acceptance, Denial of Feelings, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, The voidfish ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonkillerMona/pseuds/CrimsonkillerMona
Summary: -Song fix based off of When He sees Me from Waitress-Johann sings to the Voidfish about the dangers of falling in love.





	When He sees me

Johann was in the voidfish's chamber, strumming on his lyra. When he finds a tune he like, he begins to sing gently, " _I stick with real things, usually facts and figures. When information's in it's place I minimize the guessing game. Guess what_?" He glances at Fisher who hums a note in return, as if asking what.

" _I don't like guessing games or when I feel things, before I know the feeling. How am I supposed to operate if I'm just tossed around by fate_?" He stands. " _Like on an unexpected date. With a stranger who might_ ," he starts to pace, strumming a little faster, " _Talk too fast, or ask me questions about myself before I've decided that he can ask me about myself_." Johann paces faster. " _He might sit too close or call the waiter by his first name or eat oreos, but eat the cookie before the cream_." He stops then and looks at Fisher, his playing slowing down. " _but what scares me the most... what scares me the most..._ " He can clearly remember the sting of a whip. " _Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it_?" The memory of dark eyes burns his skin, he trys his best to ignore it. " _What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it_." Harsh words whisper, useless, worthless nothing. " _What happens then if when he knows me he's only disappointed. What if I give myself away to only get it given back_." He stops, taking a shallow breath before continuing. " _I couldn't live with that. So I'm just fine inside my shell-shaped mind. This way I get the best view. So when he sees me, I want him to_."

The voidfish hums a low note and Johann pouts. "I'm not defensive." He keeps playing " _I'm simply being cautious, I can't risk reckless dating. Due to my miscalculating why a certain suitor stands in line I've seen in movies, most made for television. You cannot be too careful when it comes to sharing your life. I could end up a miserable wife_." Fisher makes a sound that sounds like a snort and Johann glares. " _He could be criminal, some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution, somewhere where they don't have elves. He could have masterminded a way to find me_." The dark shadow returns to his mind but he shakes it off with a turn. " _He could be color blind. How untrustworthy is that? He could be less then kind_." He stops moving and looks at the ground, another face coming into his mind, one that warmed his heart. " _Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes_." Those sparkling green eyes. " _and make me laugh. Come out of hiding. What do I do with that? Oh gods_."

Fisher sings along to the tune and Johann smiles lightly, spinning again. " _What if when he sees me, I like him and he knows it. What if he opens up a door and I can't close it_?" He stops playing and wraps him arms around him and keeps singing. " _What happens then. If when he holds me, my heart is set in motion. I'm not prepared for that I'm scared of breaking open._ " He sighs and leans against the tank. slowly sliding down to sit against it. " _But still I can't help from hoping, to find someone to talk to, who likes the way I am. Someone who when he sees me, wants to again_." Johann's eyes close with a sigh as he finishes the song. Fisher swims happily behind him, clearly having enjoyed the show.

Then someone enters the room, "Johann?"

Johann's gold eyes snap open and he meets beautiful green ones. "Oh, hello Avi."

Avi smiles, and rubs the back of his neck. "I was wondering, that if you weren't too busy you would like to join me for lunch?" The voidfish makes a loud happy sound, which makes Johann blush and Avi laugh lightly. "I think Fisher is ok with it."

"Alright, let's go then," He smiles gently at Avi who smiles back brightly. They leave then, side by side, hands brushing each other's. Johann know then that he'll be ok this time and that even if the dark shadow in is past wanted to get him, he wouldn't be able to. Johann was safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with this song and wanted to do something with it, Avi and Johann so this fic happened.


End file.
